Ted DiBiase Jr.
Please note this page is for Ted DiBiase Jr., former WWE superstar Ted DiBiase. For his father, see Ted DiBiase |birth_place = Baton Rouge, Louisiana |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Tampa, Florida |billed = West Plam Beach, Florida |trainer = Harley Race |debut = July 8, 2006 |retired = 2013 }} Theodore Marvin "Ted" DiBiase, Jr. (November 8, 1982) is an American professional wrestler currently appearing on the independent circuit. He is best known for his run with WWE, where he is a former two time World Tag Team Champion with his tag team partner, Cody Rhodes. After being trained by Chris Youngblood and undergoing further training at Harley Race's Wrestling Academy, DiBiase made his professional wrestling debut on July 8, 2006. He won the Fusion Pro Tag Team Championship with his half brother, Mike DiBiase, in February 2007, and also toured Japan briefly with Pro Wrestling Noah. He signed a developmental contract with WWE in July 2007, and was assigned to their developmental facility, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). He joined the Next Generation Hart Foundation faction for a short time, before winning the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship in December 2007. Due to injury, he relinquished the championship in January 2008. He made his WWE television debut on May 26, 2008, and in his first match as a member of the Raw roster, he won the World Tag Team Championship with Cody Rhodes. They dropped the championship in August, before winning it again a week later. Rhodes and DiBiase were joined by Manu shortly afterwards, forming a faction of multi-generation wrestlers, although shortly afterwards DiBiase was taken off television to film The Marine 2. Upon his return, he formed The Legacy faction alongside Rhodes and Randy Orton. Aside from professional wrestling, DiBiase is also an actor, making his film debut in The Marine 2, a direct-to-DVD movie that was released on December 29, 2009. Professional Wrestling Career Training and FCW Both DiBiase and his older brother, Mike DiBiase, received professional wrestling training from Chris Youngblood in Amarillo, Texas, before going to train over at Harley Race's Wrestling Academy. The two DiBiase brothers made their professional wrestling debut on July 8, 2006 for WLW (World League Wrestling), the promotion run by Harley Race in Eldon, Missouri. On February 17, 2007, they DiBiase brothers won the Fusion Pro Tag Team Championship by defeating Raheem Rashaad and Juntsi. In early 2007, Ted also wrestled on tours in Japan for Pro Wrestling Noah, where he competed against wrestlers including the former GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion, KENTA.In July 2007, DiBiase signed a development deal with World Wrestling Entertainment and debuted in their training territory, FCW (Florida Championship Wrestling). He made his FCW debut on August 4 in a tag team match, in which he and Jake Hager (Jack Swagger) defeated Keith Walker and Heath Miller. In October, DiBiase became a member of the Next Generation Hart Foundation faction alongside Harry Smith, TJ Wilson, Nattie Neidhart and Teddy Hart. He quickly separated from the stable, however, and gained Maryse as a valet. On December 18, 2007, DiBiase defeated TJ Wilson to win the FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship. DiBiase, however, was unable to defend the title due to an injury sustained, so he awarded the championship to his partner, Heath Miller on January 19, 2008. As of March 2008, DiBiase suffered from a multitude of injuires including sciatica, a fractured left knee, separated ribs, broken finger, and bone spurs in his elbow. Due to these injuries, DiBiase competed sporadically in FCW for the next few months, competing in both tag team and singles competition.Ted mad a debut when Randy Orton did so know they in peace rite cody to smackdown rand and ted to raw World Wrestling Entertainment (2008-2013) DiBiase made his WWE television debut as a heel/villain on May 26, 2008, where he cut a promo about his intent to become a champion like his father, Ted DiBiase, challenging the World Tag Team Champions, Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly. At the Night of Champions PPV, DiBiase revealed his mystery partner was Cody Rhodes, and DiBiase won the World Tag Team Championship in his first match in WWE. After holding the title for over a month, they dropped them to Batista and John Cena on the August 4 episode of Raw. The next week, DiBiase and Rhodes used their rematch clause to regain the titles. DiBiase and Rhodes were soon joined by Manu, forming a stable of multi-generation superstars. On the October 27, 2008 episode of Raw, DiBiase and Rhodes lost their titles to CM Punk and Kofi Kingston. It was during this time that Randy Orton became linked to the generation superstars on television, criticizing them in a mentor-type role. On the November 3 episode of Raw, DiBiase was attacked by Orton, after Ted interfered in Orton's match. The storyline attack was to allow DiBiase to be written out of WWE so he could film the move, The Marine 2. On the January 12, 2009 episode of Raw, DiBiase returned to aid Manu and Sim Snuka in attacking Rhodes and Orton. Instead, however, DiBiase turned on them and helped Rhodes and Orton assault Manu and Snuka, thus joining The Legacy faction. As part of The Legacy, DiBiase entered the Royal Rumble match with Rhodes, in order to help Orton win, and lasted until the final four, with Orton, Rhodes and Triple H. Triple H eliminated DiBiase, however, Orton won the Royal Rumble. The Legacy then started a feud with The McMahons, Rhodes and DiBiase helped attack Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon's husband, Triple H. DiBiase and Rhodes were elevated to main event status as a result of joining The Legacy, competing in handicap and six-man tag team matchse, as well as the singles matches against Orton's rivals. On April 26, at the Bachlash PPV, The Legacy defeated Triple H, Batista and Shawn McMahon in a six-man tag team match, which the stipulation, resulted in Orton winning the WWE Championship. During WWE's our of Australia in early July, DiBiase suffered an arm injury, but did not miss any time from it. Throughout mid-2009, DiBiase and Rhodes competed against and attacked Orton's rivals, mostly Triple H, preventing him from earning a match for Orton's WWE Championship. As a result, Triple H reformed D-Generation X, with Shawn Michaels and DX defeated Rhodes and DiBiase at SummerSlam. Later at the next PPV, Breaking Point, Rhodes and DiBiase defeated DX in a falls count anywhere submission match. At the next PPV, Hell in a Cell, Rhodes and DiBiase lost to DX in a Hell in a Cell match. Tension between leader Randy Orton and DiBiase started on 28th edition of Raw, when Randy decided it was time to break up Legacy, so he put Cody and Ted in singles matches, if they won there matches, they stayed in The Legacy. Orton was not impressed with Ted's win over Evan Bourne, but seemed more impress with Cody's win over Mark Henry.On the 26 August 2013 Debiase announced on Twitter that he will not renew his contract with WWE and make his departure, Also he mentioned that his departure from the company would not be permanent but it is the right choice at this point. After much arguing from January - March 2010, the Legacy would implode with Ted and Cody turning on Orton, turning him face. After the dissolution of Legacy, he would have a feud with Daniel Bryan for the United States Championship Return and Departure (2011-2013) In June 2011, Ted and Cody would reform Legacy under "The New Legacy" and would have feuds with Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara, and Ezekiel Jackson before Rhodes turned on Ted, turning Ted face. After a minor feud with Rhodes, Ted would move into a feud with Jinder Mahal. After finishing the feud, Ted Dibiase was kept off TV to late 2012, When he returned at RAW.. Following Year, Mid 2013, WWE released Dibiase. Independent circuit (2013) DiBiase made his first wrestling appearance since leaving WWE on October 12, 2013, in the opening round of Family Wrestling Entertainment's Grand Prix tournament, defeating Colt Cabana. On October 18, 2013, DiBiase was announced to appear at Tommy Dreamer's House of Hardcore 3. Other media In late 2008, DiBiase began filming the movie The Marine 2, in which he plays the main character, Joe Linwood. The Marine 2 is a direct-to-DVD-and-Blu-ray project, and was released on December 29, 2009. The film was DiBiase's first acting experience, and he spent six weeks in Thailand for filming. For the movie, DiBiase performed all his own stunts, which resulted in him separating the cartilage between two of his ribs during a fight scene. On August 26, 2009, DiBiase appeared on the late-night talk show The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien along with Cody Rhodes, The Great Khali, and Big Show. He has his own YouTube show, The DiBiase Posse, which focuses on his life outside of the ring. Personal life DiBiase is a third generation professional wrestler. His grandfather "Iron" Mike DiBiase, his grandmother Helen Hild and his father "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase are professional wrestlers. His older half brother Mike and his younger full brother Brett are also professional wrestlers. On March 27, 2010, DiBiase and his brother Brett inducted their father into the WWE Hall of Fame. On February 15, 2008, DiBiase was arrested for DUI in Hillsborough County, Florida, after his Cadillac sport utility vehicle crashed into another vehicle. No one was seriously injured in the crash, but DiBiase failed a field sobriety test, and when breathalysed, was found to have a blood alcohol level of 0.137–0.138. He was released later that day on a US$500 bond. In May 2012, DiBiase started his own non-profit organization, the Ted DiBiase Foundation. As part of the foundation, individuals with life-threatening illnesses or disabilities are offered the chance to meet DiBiase at WWE live events, and further programs for youth leadership and community causes are being developed. When DiBiase left WWE, he took up an executive position with CollegeGarageSale.com, a college textbook e-commerce website. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*Dream Street (Cobra clutch slam) – 2009-2013. :*Dream Crusher (Cobra clutch legsweep) – 2006-09. Used as a signature move afterward. :*Million Dollar Dream (Cobra clutch) – Independent circuit / FCW; adopted from his father. *'Signature Moves' :*Diving double foot stomp :*Delayed falling fist drop :*Multiple elbow drops :*Sitout spinebuster :*Snap scoop powerslam :*Rope hung jawbreaker :*Rebounding running clothesline :*Arm trap backbreaker *'Nicknames' :*'The Fortunate Son' :*'The Million Dollar Son' *'Managers and valets' :*Virgil :*Maryse :*Cody Rhodes *'Tag teams and stables' :*The DiBiase Brothers - (w/ Mike DiBiase II) :*New Hart Foundation (w/ David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, Natalya and Teddy Hart) :*Priceless (w/ Cody Rhodes) :*The Legacy (w/ Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes) :*Million Dollar Couple (w/ Maryse) *'Entrance themes' :*"Priceless" by Jim Johnston (June 30th, 2008–January 19th, 2009) :*"Priceless (remix)" by Jim Johnston (January 26th, 2009–June 8th, 2009) :*"It's a New Day" by Adelitas Way (June 15th, 2009–September 13th, 2010) :*"I Come From Money" by S-Preme (September 20th, 2010–2013) :*"Only One Can Judge" by Jim Johnston (July 8th, 2011–August 26th, 2011; Used while teaming with Cody Rhodes) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' :*FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*World Tag Team Championship (2 time) - with Cody Rhodes :*Million Dollar Championship - (1 time) See also *Ted DiBiase Jr's event history External links *Ted DiBiase Jr profile at WWE.com *Ted DiBiase Jr profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Ted DiBiase's entrance theme Category:American wrestlers Category:DiBiase family Category:FCW Southern Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:Million Dollar Champions Category:Louisiana wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:2006 debuts Category:2013 retirements Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Actors Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Third Generation Wrestlers